Tom Marvolo Riddle
Tom Marvolo Riddle (31 December 1926 – 2 May 1998), later known as Lord Voldemort or alternatively as You-Know-Who, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, or the Dark Lord, was an English half-blood wizard considered to have been the most powerful and dangerous Dark Wizard of all time. He was amongst the greatest wizards to have ever lived, often considered to be the second most powerful wizard in history, his only superior being Albus Dumbledore. The only child and son of Tom and Merope Riddle (née Gaunt) via the coercive use of a love potion, Riddle was raised in the Muggle-run Wool's Orphanage after his father abandoned his new family on the streets of London when the potion's influence was lifted, and his mother died moments after giving birth to and naming him after his father and maternal grandfather, Marvolo Gaunt. Due to Tom's death, he will only making some canon continuity in books or video games only if Tom returns as a spirit. Appearances Movies: * 2001's Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (First film appearance) * 2002's Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets * 2004's Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (Mentioned) * 2005's Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire * 2006's The Queen's Handbag (Mentioned) * 2007's Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix * 2009's Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (Flashbacks) * 2010's Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 * 2010's Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (Death/Last appearance) * 2017's The Lego Batman Movie (Non-canon of Harry Potter) Video games: * 2001's Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone PC (First video game appearance) * 2001's Lego Creator: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets * 2002's Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Mac * 2002's Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (on most platforms) * 2002's Creator: Harry Potter and the Chambers of Secrets * 2003's Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone PS2, Xbox, GameCube * 2003's Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Mac * 2004's Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (Mentioned) * 2005's Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire * 2007's Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix * 2009's Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (Flashbacks) * 2010's Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 * 2010's Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4 * 2011's Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 * 2011's Lego Harry Potter: Years 5-7 * 2011's Lego Harry Potter: Years 5-7 PC * 2012's Lego Harry Potter: Years 5-7 Mac * 2012's Lego Harry Potter: Years 5-7 iOS * 2012's Harry Potter for Kinect * 2015's Lego Dimensions * 2016's Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4 PS4 * 2016's Lego Harry Potter: Years 5-7 PS4 * 2018's Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4 Xbox One and Switch * 2018's Lego Harry Potter: Years 5-7 Xbox One and Switch * 2018's Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (as a Boggart) * 2019's Harry Potter: Wizards Unite (Latest appearance) Books: * 1997's Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (First book appearance) * 1998's Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (First identified as Tom Riddle) (as a memory) * 1999's Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban * 2000's Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire * 2003's Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix * 2005's Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince * 2007's Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (Death/Last appearance) * 2010's Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book * 2011's Lego Harry Potter: Building the Magical World * 2011's Lego Harry Potter: Character of the Magical World * 2015's Harry Potter: The Character Vault * 2016's Harry Potter and the Cursed Child (Latest appearance) Lifesyle: * The Wizarding World of Harry Potter (Appears in Harry Potter and the Escape From Gringotts) * Equipment * Phoenix feather core (Formerly) * Elder dragon heartstring (Temporary) (Formerly) * Elder Thestral tail hair core (Never mastered) (Temporary) (Formerly) Abilities * Magical Mastery * Dark Arts * Necromancy * Dueling (Formerly) * Potions (Formerly) * Charms (Formerly) * Elemental Magic Mastery * Memory Modification * Apparition * Control of Underage magic * Occlumency * Legilimency * Possession * Flying * Parseltongue * Immortality * Transfiguration * Defense Against the Dark Arts * Spell creation (Formerly) * Wandless * Nonverbal magic * Wand versatility (Formerly) * Charisma * Acting * Leadership skills * Salesmanship * Physical Appitude * Intellectual genius * Teaching skills Played By * Ralph Fiennes (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2) * Frank Dillane (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets) * Hero Fiennes-Tiffin (Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince) * Christian Coulson (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets) * Richard Bremmer (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone) * Eddie Izzard (The Lego Batman Movie) * Liam O'Brien (Lego Dimensions) Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Deceased character